


Tactics

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen is tired of being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactics

 

Stephen was getting frustrated now. He was just not used to being ignored, especially when he was being ignored for a damn piece of machinery. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend in nearly a week, and even when they were at work, Connor was distracted. He’d tried to be patient, knowing that getting the anomaly detector up and running was important to Connor (and all of them, if he was being honest), but enough was enough.

 

Time to play dirty.

 

Stephen strolled into the ARC the following morning, past the detector desk where Connor was still fiddling about with the wiring. He didn’t even glance up. Putting his motorcycle helmet down on a nearby desk, he unzipped the black leather jacket to reveal a tight-fitted black t-shirt underneath.

 

“Morning, Connor.”

 

“Mornin-”

 

He knew exactly when the younger man had looked his way as the greeting faltered. Connor looked him up and down with the same expression Abby got when looking at a bar of Dairy Milk. He bit back a triumphant smile.  

 

“Something wrong?” he asked innocently.

 

Connor shook his head, licking his lips, before grabbing Stephen’s hand and dragging him away towards his office. The moment the door closed, Connor backed him up against it, kissing him hard, hands trailing down to grasp at Stephen’s leather-clad backside.

 

When eventually he broke the kiss, Stephen could see the indecision in Connor’s face and, as he realised that Stephen had noticed, a faint blush tinged his cheeks.

 

He also had a pretty good idea of what Connor was deliberating whether to ask or not.

 

Leaning back and locking the door, he pulled Connor further into the room. As their mouths fused once more, Stephen’s fingers began working at Connor’s belt.

 

“That what you want, Connor? Want me to fuck you?”

 

Connor nodded. “Will you… I mean, could you, you know…” he paused before taking a deep breath and saying quickly, “Willyoukeeptheleatherson?”

 

Stephen laughed. “Why do you think I wore them? You thought I didn’t know about this leather-fetish of yours, didn’t you?”

 

“You don’t think I’m odd?”

 

Stephen kissed him again. “’Course I do, you little weirdo, but I love you anyway.”

 

He slid his leather trousers down just far enough, taking the small bottle of lube from his pocket, where he’d hidden it just in case.

 

“Strip,” he ordered, watching as Connor obeyed immediately.

 

Connor grinned. “Love it when you get all bossy.”

 

“In that case, Mr Temple, against the desk and spread ‘em.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

 

 


End file.
